


Amy Gets Bored (and for some reason has a weird eye stalk fetish, I don't know. Maybe sex in the tardis really did fuck her up...)

by TheJoshMiles



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJoshMiles/pseuds/TheJoshMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is scary do not enter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amy Gets Bored (and for some reason has a weird eye stalk fetish, I don't know. Maybe sex in the tardis really did fuck her up...)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penceyprat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penceyprat/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [MCRmyKilljoySoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCRmyKilljoySoldier/gifts).



Rory always failed to satisfy me in the bedroom department. Even when we were conceiving my first child, River Song, he failed to make me orgasm. It's a trait that I fear he doesn't know happen and I have had to fake orgasm so many times it's uncountable. The Daleks recently took Rory, The Doctor and I captive on one of their many ships because of some stupid feud between them and The Doctor. I was now trapped, in a small room, alone with a single Dalek. And by god, I was so fucking horny.

"Hey, you. What is your name?" I questioned the Dalek that stood guard in my holding cell.

"WE DO NOT TALK TO THE MOTHERSHIP'S PRISONERS." the Dalek screeched.

"Oh, come on! Tell me, what is your name? I'm not the mothership's prisoner, I'm  _your_ prisoner." I teased.

The Dalek hesitated, which is something I have never seen a Dalek do, before replying.

"MY NAME IS DALEK CANN",

"Dalek Cann? Mmmm what can Dalek Cann do? What can you do to me, you dirty Dalek?" I flirted.

"SILENCE OR I SHALL EXTERMINATE YOU." Cann responded.

"You know you can't kill me, Cann, otherwise your leaders will kill you. And that would be disobeying orders, wouldn't it? You'd be a very very naughty boy" I pulled my top off and leaned against the bars that separated the Dalek from myself. The Dalek swiveled the upper part of his metal body around to face me, it's eye stalk was millimeters from my face. It then began to move it's eye stalk to look down at my body and the bra that held my breasts.

"You like this?" I teased before taking the bra off exposing my breasts to Cann. The Dalek stared for a few moments before moving to the panel that opened the cell's door. It entered the room and approached me at speed, forcing me into the corner.

"You like it like this?" I said, pushing my breasts around it's eye stalk. The Dalek stayed silent, I guessed it had no way of expressing sexual emotions. I reached down and began to undo my jeans, dropping it to the floor. The Dalek raised it's manipulator arm, which currently had the suction cup attachment, to my right breast. I groaned with excitement as the telescopic arm touched my sensitive skin. I dropped my pants to the floor and stood completely exposed in front of the Dalek.  _Jesus Christ, I am so turned on right now._

"DALEK CANN HAS NEVER BEEN INTIMATE BEFORE." it screeched. _Of course the Dalek is a fucking virgin._  

"That's okay, I will guide you through it" I assured it. It didn't respond. Cann removed it's manipulator arm from my breast and forced me towards the bed that the Dalek's had been kind enough to provide for it's prisoners. I layed back as we reached the bed and opened my leg, allowing Cann to scan me.

"DALEK CANN IS SEARCHING THE WAR COMPUTER FOR HUMAN ANATOMY... FOUND." The Dalek announced.  _Oh great, at least it will know where to put it's... well whatever it is going to use._ Suddenly, the Dalek lowered it's eye stalk and extended it towards my vagina. I groaned with pleasure as it touched the edge.

"Ugh, fuck me with your eye stalk" I begged of it and it did just that. It pushed the eye stalk in to my vagina causing me to groan loudly and uncontrollably with pleasure. It began to retract and extend it's eye stalk to stimulate me and by God did it stimulate me. My groaning grew louder and louder. I only noticed the Dalek groaning also after it had retracted it's eye stalk to far and popped out of my vagina. _I was pleasure the Dalek too?_ I questioned myself. Cann was quick to reinsert it's eye stalk.

"Oh my God Cann, fuck me harder." I roared. The Dalek's groaning grew louder and louder before it fell quiet. Suddenly it screamed "EXTERMINATE" and fired a shot directly into my vagina. It had killed me during it's orgasm.

For fucks sake, not even this fucking Dalek can make me orgasm. Maybe I should just fuck a Slithereen or something. 


End file.
